Los cuatro guardianes
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una chica y su "especial" compañero llegan a Ciudad Guardiana... ¿voltearan a la ciudad de cabeza o a solo una familia en especial?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Aparecen un par de extraños

Caída la madrugada... vaya que le dolió

- Vamos por aquí – dice una criatura pequeña de aspecto felino que flota en el aire

- Es por acá – le contesta una chica parecida a Sherry con un traje similar al de Zenki

- Te digo que por aquí

- Por acá

- ¿Quien es el jefe?

- Mira tú, ¿quien te nombro jefe? – dijo con tono de reproche

- Yoga... o sea yo mismo

- Toma – la chica le da un golpe en la cabeza – y pobre de ti si nos descubren

Ambos se acercan a una ventana y se disponen a abrirla

- Solo que no hagas ruido si no nos van a descubrir

- Mira quien lo dice bola de pelos – le contesta la chica

- ... – le saca la lengua mientras entra por la ventana

Al entrar una joven se encuentra profundamente dormida junto a un niño

- Je, je, je seguro cuando despierte se le va a armar Troya a Zenki – dice el felino

- No es momento de preocuparse por Zenki, preocúpate de que no se vaya a despertar ella o se nos arma a nosotros – le contesta la chica

- Vamos a la biblioteca es a la derecha

- Es a la izquierda

- A la derecha

En eso Sherry comienza a despertar

- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Sherry tallándose los ojos

De repente Zenki la abraza inconscientemente

- ZENKI QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ – le grita Sherry

- No molestes – contesta dormido

- AHORA VERAS

Sherry lo coge del traje y lo saca a rastras de la habitación, mientras tanto en el techo de la misma

- Fiuuu por poco nos descubre – dice el felino secándose el sudor de la frente

- Conste Satoshi, fue tu culpa – le dice la chica

- Mi culpa... como te atreves Zaeta

- Es la verdad – dice bajando del techo – tu empezaste la discusión

- Mejor discutimos luego, hay que buscar eso

Ambos continuaron a escondidillas, y dieron con Sherry que se disponía a lanzar a Zenki a la lavadora

- ESTO TE LO MERECES POR ESTAR ENTRANDO A MI HABITACIÓN – dice Sherry

- Si, si lo que tu digas – nuevamente contesta dormido

Satoshi y Zaeta observaban desde la entrada a la lavandería

- ¬¬... Pobre Zenki no es justo – murmuro Zaeta

- Vamos no debemos perder el tiempo

- Ya voy, ya voy

Ambos caminaban silenciosamente por el pasillo, cuando de pronto

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH, GLUP, GLUP

- Y ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ APRENDAS LA LECCIÓN

- ¿QUE TE PASA?, ACASO ESTAS LOCA... EL AGUA ESTA HELADA – grita Zenki el cual ya esta completamente empapado

En el pasillo

- Rayos alguien viene... al techo Satoshi

- Lo que digas patrona

Ambos se elevan y se pegan al techo mientras que la abuela Saky, Shon y Kasue corren hacia donde se oyó el grito

- ¿Que pasa Sherry? – le pregunta la abuela al entrar

- Como veras Zenki otra vez entro a mi habitación

- Ja, ja, ja... eso te pasa por distraído Zenki – le dice Shon

- NO TE BURLES – le contesta

- No te enojes, toma – Shon le lanza una toalla a Zenki

- Y a la otra te va ir peor Zenki – lo amenaza Sherry

Mientras cerca de allí

- Así no nos conviene seguir

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo bola de pelos

- Regresaremos después

Ambos se alejaron del grupo y salieron del templo por una de las ventanas, camino al bosque

- Te dije que era mas fácil mi plan – reclamaba Zaeta

- Ja, ja, ja y tu crees que la abuela te vaya a entrenar como doncella del templo... eso quiero verlo

- Pues al menos no soy como gato ladrón como tú

- YO NO SOY UN GATO LADRÓN

- QUE SI

- QUE NO

- SI

- NO

- SI

- NO

- QUE SI

- QUE NO

- QUE SI

- QUE NO

- Pues al menos yo fue idea mía la de entrar sin autorización al templo

- ... – Satoshi se pone a pensar

- Tengo o no razon

- ...

- Bien lo veremos mas tarde

Al medio día... ¿medio? ¿quién lo partió?... en el bosque

- Bien... ¿como me veo? – dice Zaeta luciendo un traje similar al de Sherry

- Ridícula – le contesta el felino

- Lo se pero no puedo presentarme con mi traje normal ya que Zenki no nos dejaría entrar

- Tienes razon

- Bien y como te llevare... en bolsa de papel o de plástico

- QUEEEE

- Si pues no puedes ir flotando así como así, se supone que soy una aprendiz no una hechicera

- Di que soy tú guerrero guardián

- ¿Guerrero guardián? – Zaeta empieza a reírse

- ¿De que te ríes?

- ¿Tú?

- ES LA VERDAD, TAL VEZ SEA UN DEMONIO PEQUEÑO PERO ESTUVE A PUNTO DE VENCER A ZENKI – le grito

- SI PERO... POR QUE ÉL SE RESBALO CON UNA CÁSCARA DE BANANA JA, JA, JA, JA, ADEMÁS – dijo Zaeta limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa – DIJISTE "A PUNTO"

- No es justo, eso fue por que Ozuno interrumpió la batalla

- ¿Interrumpió? yo dirá que... te salvo la vida ja, ja, ja

- YA NO TE BURLES – le grito molesto

- Bueno ya... ¿como le vamos a hacer?

- Mmmm... déjame pensar

- AUXILO... TRAIGAN AGUA... SATOSHI SE QUEMA

- Muy graciosa, muy graciosa – dijo de mala gana

- Lo siento – dijo sacando la lengua y con la mano tras su nuca

- YA SE – grito Satoshi

Cuando de pronto Zaeta le vacía una cubeta de agua... no pregunten de donde la saco

- POR QUE HICISTE ESO – le reclamo

- No ves que te estas sobrecalentando – le dijo la chica

Satoshi le rebata la cubeta y la golpea en la cabeza con ella... ahora si se desquito

- Ya no estes bromeando, además mi plan es infalible

- ¿infa... que?... querrás decir inflable – dice sobándose la cabeza

- Infalible que no va a fallar

- ¬¬... si tu lo dices

- Me haré pasar por un muñeco de peluche

- QUEEE, TENDRE QUE CARGAR CON UN MUÑECO DE PELUCHE... VAN A DECIR QUE ESTOY LOCA

- Pues sin mi no sabrás lo que realmente estamos buscando

- ¿Rayos y que excusa podré dar?

- De... (¬¬...mejor me callo no valla a salir con sus frases)

- ¿Decías algo?

- No ¿ya tienes una idea para la excusa?

- No aun no se me prende el foco

- Pues que... ¿se te acabaron las baterías? Y para colmo... están muy caras

- SATOSHI

- Hay no, creo que ya no debería juntarme contigo ya se me están pegando tus frases

- ... – Zaeta le saca la lengua

Podrán Satoshi y Zaeta entrar al Templo de Ozuno, tendrá Zaeta que cargar un muñeco de peluche ¿que excusa dará? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ^^

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- La entrada al templo

- Bueno allá vamos – dijo una Zaeta resignada camino al templo

Al llegar a la escalinata que conduce al templo, todos pasan corriendo cerca de ella; al parecer una bestia apareció en la zona

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad Zaeta – le dijo Satoshi que volvió a la normalidad

- Algo ha pasado y ... ya te dije que no vamos a entrar a escondidas

- Oh esta bien... pero no nos metas en problemas

Así el dúo se dispone a seguir a Sherry y Zenki quienes iban acompañados de Shon y Kasue... al llegar al centro de la ciudad, el lugar el cual ya es zona de desastre

- Pero que ha pasado aquí – dijo la abuela Saky

- Esto no me agrada – dijo Zenki ya liberado del sello de Vajula

- Tal parece que esa bestia convirtió a todos en arena – dijo Shon

- ¿En arena? – pregunto Sherry con cara de espanto

Repentinamente la bestia sale de entre las casas y ataca a Shon

- CUIDADO – grita Kasue

- SHON – grita Sherry

- AAAAAHHHHH – Shon es convertido en arena

- Je, je, je otra victima más, quien sigue ... creo que serás tú – dijo la bestia señalando a Zenki

- ZENKI CUIDADO – le grita Sherry

- ESO LO VEREMOS, CUERNO DE DEBA – ataco Zenki

El cuerno de Deba atraviesa a la bestia sin hacerle ni un rasguño

- Imposible – dice Zenki asombrado

- Tras mi ataque solo quedara polvo de ti – le dice la bestia

- Ja, eso lo veremos espantajo

- Zenki no te confíes – le dice Sherry

- TU NO TE METAS

Aprovechando la distracción de Zenki la bestia ataca, pero Zenki esquiva sus ataques

- INVOCO AL GUARDIAN DEL TIEMPO – Sherry llama al dragón de Deba

- ¿Qué demonios? – dice la bestia

Tras un gran resplandor el hacha de Deba aparece en las manos de Zenki

- AHORA ACABARE CONTIGO AAAHHHH – Zenki ataca directamente

- NOOOOOO...

Tras partir a la bestia a la mitad

- Ja, ja, ja, has caído en mi trampa

La bestia se ha dividido en dos

- NO PUEDE SER – dice Zenki

- Esto no se puede poner peor – dice Sherry

En eso una de las bestias lanza un rayo de energía golpeando y lanzando a Zenki, contra un muro

- ZENKI NOOOO...

- Tenemos que ayudarlos – le dice Zaeta a Satoshi que están escondidos cerca de allí

- ¿Pero y nuestro plan? – le contesta

- Recuerda que se supone que soy una aprendiz de hechicera

- En ese caso peleare

- Ah no, tu eres un muñeco de peluche recuerdas

- Mejor dejémoslo como tú guerrero guardián

- No... y no es momento de discutir

- Rayos por que se me ocurrió lo del muñeco – dijo con reproche

Justo en el momento en que las dos bestias iban a rematar a Zenki

- RAYO ATACA - el hechizo da directamente en una de las bestias desvaneciéndola

- ¿Quién es ella? – dio Kasue

- Eso es lo de menos HECHIZO DE VIENTO – ataco Sherry dando en la segunda bestia

- ENTROMETIDAS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR – gruño la bestia

En eso Zaeta salta sobre la bestia y le da una patada alejándolo de Zenki, al llegar junto a él

- CURACIÓN – con ese hechizo Zaeta sana las heridas de Zenki

- ¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunta Zenki al reaccionar

- Eso te lo diré luego, primero hay que acabar con esa cosa

- Pero mis ataques no funcionaron

- Usa uno de energía pura

Zenki reúne una esfera de energía y la lanza contra la bestia

- NOOOOOO... – fue lo ultimo que dijo la bestia al ser impactada por el ataque de Zenki

Repentinamente todo regresa a la normalidad

- Shon... ¿estas bien? – dijo Sherry

- Si... eso creo – le contesto

- ¿Quien eres tú? – pregunto la abuela a Zaeta

- Mi nombre es Zaeta y soy aprendiz de hechicera – le contesto

- Pues se nota que tu si le pones mucho empeño a tu trabajo – le dice Kasue quien voltea a ver a Sherry

- ¿Oye que quisiste decir con eso? – le reclamo Sherry a Kasue y comienza una acalorada discusión entre ellas

- ¬¬... ¿Siempre discuten? – pregunto Zaeta a la abuela

- Si, soy la abuela Saky, encargada del templo de Ozuno

- ^^... Mucho gusto

Atrás de ellas Sherry y Kasue discuten con Shon de arbitro mientras que Zenki se come la semilla de Karma de la bestia que acababan de derrotar

- ¿Abuela le podrirá pedir un favor? – le dice Zaeta

- ¿Cuál? – le contesto

- Bueno soy una aprendiz viajera y no tengo en donde quedarme, así que quería pedirle que si podría quedarme en el templo un tiempo, además para reforzar mis conocimientos de magia con ustedes

- No hay problema, solo que tendrías que ayudar en los deberes del lugar

- Si lo haré, gracias – dijo contenta

- Bueno regresemos a casa – les dijo la abuela a todos

Cuando todos se disponían a regresar al templo

- AAAAHHH no puede ser

- ¿Que pasa Zaeta? – le pregunto Shon

- Se me ha perdido Satoshi

- ¿Satoshi?

- Mi... mi muñeco de peluche que tenia en mi mochila

- ¿Es este? – dijo Zenki quien agarraba a Satoshi de la cola

- Si me lo podrías entregar

- Toma

Zenki se lo lanza pero Zaeta no lo alcanza a atrapar y Satoshi da el ranazo en el concreto... solo se ve la clásica tachita en la cabeza de este

- ¿Que decías Kasue? – le dice Sherry con tono de te equivocaste

- Una aprendiz de hechicera de tu edad con muñecos de peluche – critica Kasue

- Bueno es que... fue un regalo de buena suerte por parte de... mi novio (¬¬... no se me pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor)

- Ah bueno

Al llegar al templo... el teléfono esta timbrando... CONTESTEN

- Sherry muéstrale a Zaeta su habitación mientras contestare el teléfono

- Zaeta acompáñame – le dijo Sherry

- Si - le contesto

Mientras Zaeta conoce el lugar, la abuela Saky habla por teléfono

- ¿Abuela Saky? – era el profesor Kuwaori

- Si... ¿que susede profesor?

- Parece que nuestros aparatos detectaron una anomalía de energía en el bosque, cerca del templo

- ¿A que horas?

- En la madrugada

- Iré con a Shon y Kasue para que investiguemos

- Bien que los espero en la entrada de la universidad

- Vamos en camino

En otra parte del templo, tras que Sherry le mostrara a Zaeta su habitación

- Gracias Sherry – le dijo Zaeta dejando su mochila en una mesa del lugar - Bien con que empiezo

- ... No se ... le preguntare a la abuela

- Voy contigo

Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando a Satoshi solo

- Bien veo que me equivoque ya no es una niña boba después de todo – dijo Satoshi regresando a la normalidad – aunque no me agrada admitirlo, cometí el error de elegir ser un muñeco de peluche – de repente - GGGRRR (¬¬'... creo que ya me dio hambre, ya que me gruñen las tripas)

Su plan funciono, ¿qué trabajo le darán a Zaeta?, ¿podrá Satoshi conseguir algo de comer? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo ^^

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Desquite

En el recibidor la abuela Saky apenas había colgado cuando

- Abuela ya le mostré todo

- Que bien Sherry – le contesto

- Bien que es lo que puedo hacer para ayudar – dijo Zaeta

- Comenzaras por... ayudarme a limpiar la biblioteca

- (Pobre Zaeta, ese lugar no se ha limpiado en años) - pensó Sherry

- A la orden (^^ que bien funciono mi plan) – dijo Zaeta

En eso Shon paso cerca de ellas

- Shon espera – lo detuvo la abuela

- ¿Que susede? – le contesto

- Necesito que tu y Kasue me acompañen a la universidad

- ¿Sucedió algo malo abuela? – pregunto Sherry

- El Profesor Kuwaori necesita que le ayudemos con una investigación – dijo la abuela

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Zenki necesita descansar ya que la ultima batalla fue muy difícil

- Él puede quedarse, yo quiero ir

- Pero... y Zaeta, además tienes que preparar la comida

- Rayos... esta bien me quedo

Luego de despedir a la abuela, Shon y Kasue

- Los utensilios de limpieza están en aquel armario – dijo Sherry a Zaeta

- ¿Y la biblioteca? – dijo Zaeta

- x-x'... disculpa se me olvido decirte esta por aquel pasillo a la derecha

- ^^... no hay problema

- Te avisare cuando la comida este lista

- Entonces manos a la obra – dice Zaeta arremangándose los puños de la blusa

Cuando de pronto ve algo que la deja congelada

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Sherry

- No... nada (rayos que no voltee...que no voltee) – le contesto

Eso era por que Satoshi estaba volando por el pasillo atrás de Sherry

- Con permiso – dijo Zaeta

Zaeta paso atrás de Sherry y alcanzo a agarrar a Satoshi que estaba atrás de ella, Sherry volteo

- (que chica mas rara) - pensó

Mientras veía como Zaeta escondía algo en su blusa y caminaba en dirección contraria a la biblioteca

- Ejem... Zaeta – Sherry la detuvo – la biblioteca esta por allá le dijo señalando el lugar

- ^^ disculpa error de cálculos – dijo sonrojada

Luego de que Zaeta tomara los utensilios y se dirigiera al lugar donde debía estar

- Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir que chica mas rara – dijo Sherry en vos baja

Al entrar a la biblioteca

- ¿QUE TE PASA?, ACASO ESTAS LOCO – le dijo Zaeta a Satoshi

- Tengo hambre – le contesto

- Pero ese no es motivo para que arruines el plan

- Lo siento

- Bien ya estamos adentro

- A buscar se ha dicho aunque... tengo hambre

- ... – Zaeta lo ve con mirada asesina

- Esta bien, esta bien, me esperare – dijo resignado

- Bueno yo buscare en estos estantes mientras los limpio y tu busca en aquel – le dice señalándole uno cerca de la entrada

- Buena idea – le contesta Satoshi levitando hacia el lugar que le señalo Zaeta – aunque aun no puedo creer que tu plan funciono

- Para que veas que la honestidad es el mejor camino

- ¬¬ ... Si, lo que tu digas

Dos horas después

- ¿Has encontrado algo Satoshi?

- Cof, cof,... esto esta muy sucio... aun nada y ¿tú?

- Tampoco... estas seguro que encontraremos esos escritos aquí

- Tienen que estar aquí ya que fue Ozuno quién se quedo con ellos

En eso

- ZAETA ES HORA DE LA COMIDA – la llamo Sherry

Satoshi toma el aspecto de un muñeco de peluche

- Espera un momento todavía no termino de limpiar este estante

- ¿Pero que hace Satoshi allá arriba? – pregunto Sherry al verlo en el estante

- Antes de empezar a limpiar estaba jugando a atraparlo cuando cayo allí

- ¿Y por que no lo has bajado?

- Lo bajare cuando llegué a ese estante, aun me faltan varios por limpiar

- SHERRY TENGO HAMBRE – grito Zenki al entrar

- QUE NO TE PUEDES ESPERAR UN POCO MAS

- TENGO HAMBRE Y QUIERO COMER – dice agarrando a Satoshi

- PUES ESPERATE A QUE ACABE ZAETA

Zenki del coraje empezó a apretar el cuello de Satoshi, provocando que la cara de este se pusiera morada

- Sherry (tengo que hacer algo o nos descubrirá) adelántense ahora bajo y los alcanzo – le dijo Zaeta

- Bien te esperaremos en el comedor,... vamos Zenki deja eso

En ese momento Satoshi estaba a punto de morder la mano de Zenki cuando

- QUE BIEN A COMER – grito Zenki lanzando a Satoshi a otro de los estantes

Luego de que Zenki y Sherry salieran

- ¿Estas bien Satoshi? – le pregunta Zaeta la subir al estante con ayuda de una escalera

- GRRRR YA ME LAS PAGARA ESE ENANO

- Pues yo no lo veo tan enano

- DI LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DE QUE ME LAS PAGA, ME LAS PAGA

- Nunca va a terminar tu rivalidad con él, verdad

- RIVAL si como no, él no me llega ni a los talones

- No será al revez

- QUE DIJISTE

- Olvídalo, mejor vamos al comedor no vayan a sospechar

A llegar al comedor... ¬¬' Zenki come a no mas poder... en pocas palabras al estilo Sayajin

- ZENKI NO TE ACABES TODA LA COMIDA – le grito Sherry

- No molestes niña boba – dijo sin dejar de comer

- Vaya pareja, no crees Satoshi – le dijo Zaeta

- Tu lo has dicho... hey se supone que soy un muñeco – dice cambiando de aspecto

- ZENKI SI NO DEJAS DE COMER TE VOY A VOLVER A... – Zenki se detuvo

- Enano otra vez ... mejor me calmo – dijo con cara de otra vez no

- ¬¬' vaya manera de domarlo Sherry – dijo Zaeta

- ^^ Pues como veraz funciono – le contesto

Sherry le sirvió su plato y comenzaron a comer, en ese momento Satoshi aprovechaba cualquier descuido para coger algo de los platos... siendo muy veloz solo Zenki podría ver sus movimientos, por lo que tenia cuidado de que él no lo viera... pero

- SHERRY ESA COSA ESTA VIVA – le dijo Zenki

- No seas tonto es solo un muñeco – le contesto

- ENTONCES QUIEN CREES QUE SE COMIO LO QUE ESTABA EN ESTE PLATO – dijo mostrándoselo

- PUES QUIEN MAS QUE TU Y YA NO NOS MOLESTES

- Pero...

- NADA DE PEROS – dijo levantando el brazalete

- Esta bien (pero estoy seguro que esa cosa esta viva)

En eso Satoshi le saca la lengua

- VISTE SHERRY TE LO DIJE – le dijo Zenki

En eso Sherry saco una tetera de aluminio y le da a Zenki con ella en la cabeza ... al estilo Ranma

- No se que rayos te pasa Zenki y mas vale que te calmes o si no... – lo amenazo Sherry

- Mejor me voy de aquí, pero di lo que quieras esa cosa esta viva

En eso Satoshi empieza a hacerle caras y Zenki se enfada aun mas, Sherry voltea a verlo y solo ve al muñeco de peluche

- Disculpa Zaeta, no se que le pasa – le dijo Sherry

- No hay problema (¬¬... Satoshi vas a ver cuando regresemos a la biblioteca) – dijo Zaeta

Qué encontraría el profesor Kuwaori, que es lo que buscan Zaeta y Satoshi en la biblioteca, Podrá desquitarse Zenki de lo que le hizo Satoshi,... en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan ^^

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Fragmento del pasado

Terminada la comida... y yo que no alcance a comer buaaa

- Bueno Zaeta, voy al bosque

- ¿Vas a donde la abuela Saky?

- Si, yo no me quedo con la duda de que esta pasando

- Bien yo cuidare el lugar no te preocupes

- Gracias y me llevare a Zenki no vaya a ser que termine comiéndose a Satoshi

- Le daría una indigestión – dijo Zaeta en vos baja

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada... vayan con cuidado

Luego de despedirse de Sherry y Zenki

- SI CREES QUE NO TE OÍ ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA – le grito Satoshi

- PUES ES LA VERDAD, ADEMÁS POR POCO Y NOS METES EN PROBLEMAS – le grito Zaeta

- TENIA QUE DESQUITARME

- DE QUE, DE QUE TE VENCIÓ HACE TIEMPO

- NO, DE ESO NO, ME REFIERO A LO DE LA MAÑANA Y HACE UN RATO

- MEJOR DEJEMOS DE GRITAR

- Tienes razon, sigamos buscando esos papeles

En el bosque

- Esta es el área – dijo el Profesor Kuwaori

- Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Shon

- Así es ... pero los censores indican que hubo una alteración en el campo de energía temporal de esta área

- Eso quiere decir ... – dijo Kasue

- Así es Kasue

- Ya no nos dejen con la duda – dijo el Maestro Jukay

- No se impaciente Maestro – le dijo Kuyibarashi

- Que no recuerdas esta zona hermano – dijo la abuela Saky

- ¿De que hablas? – contesto Jukay

- Si abuela que pasa en esta zona – dijo Kuyibarashi

En eso llegan Sherry y Zenki

- Abuela ya llegamos – le dijo Sherry

- Bien ya estamos todos – dijo Kuyibarashi

- Explíquenos Abuela que pasa con este lugar – dijo el Profesor

- Ozuno dejo unos escritos en los cuales menciona una parte del pasado de los cuatro guardianes

- ¿Cuatro? – pregunto Sherry

- Pero Abuela solo somos Zenki y yo - dijo Shon

- Ozuno borro de sus mentes este fragmento por una razon muy especial

- Cuentéenos

En el templo

- LOS ENCONTRÉ – grito Satoshi

- Bien que dicen – dijo Zaeta

Ambos bajaron una caja dorada, al abrirla encontraron un anillo y unos pergaminos, los cuales abrieron y comenzaron a leer

Cerca a una cascada se ve a Zenki peleando con Satoshi, con la ventaja del primero, pero Satoshi hace aparecer una cáscara de banana en el piso provocando que Zenki cayera y se golpeara la cabeza

- SATOSHI TRAMPOSO – le grita Zaeta

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale – le contesto

- Esa bola de pelos nunca va a cambiar

- Así es hermana, pero que mas le podemos hacer – dijo Goky quien se encontraba a su lado

- Pero no es justo

En eso

- BASTA DE PELEAS SATOSHI

- Pero Maestro Ozuno – le contesto

- Ganar con trampa no es honesto, ZAETA

- Si – le contesta levantándose del lugar donde estaba

- Sana las heridas de Zenki

- A la Orden

Luego de que sanara las heridas de Zenki gracias a su magia

- Gracias Zaeta – le dijo Zenki

- ^^ De nada

Todos se retiraron, Zaeta y Zenki se quedaron "solos"

- Zaeta quería decirte algo – le dijo Zenki

- ¿que pasa?

Cerca de allí... tras unas rocas

- Déjame ver

- No Satoshi, si se dan cuenta no solo Zenki nos mata

- Mira quien lo dice el hermanito protector

- Ya Satoshi – Goky le da un golpe en la cabeza

Pero

- CUIDADO – se oyó un grito de Ozuno

Una ráfaga de energía lanza a los tres hacia la cascada interrumpiendo a la pareja

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron Zenki y Zaeta a la ves

En eso una bestia aparece en la dirección en que se encontraban Satoshi y Goky escondidos

- Una bestia del mal – dijo Zaeta

- Yo me haré cargo HACHA DE DEBA A MI – Zenki llamo al hacha sin resultado alguno

- ¿Que paso?

- No se ¿y el hacha?

- Esa bestia absorbió el hacha de Deba – dijo Ozuno al salir del agua

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron los cuatro a la vez

- Sin el hacha de Deba Zenki no podrá vencer a esa bestia – dijo Satoshi

- Usen el Triple ataque – les dijo Ozuno antes de ser golpeado por un ataque de la bestia

- MAESTRO – grito Satoshi

- FORMACIÓN – grito Zaeta

Los cuatro se colocaron en el siguiente orden Zenki, Goky con Satoshi atrás de él y Zaeta preparándose para atacar

- Invoco al calor del fuego – dijo Zenki

- Unido al poder congélante del hielo – dijo Goky

- Fusionados con el rayo Celestial – dijo Zaeta

Mientras los tres reunían energía

- Barrera Terrestre – dijo Satoshi creando un escudo de energía alrededor del cuarteto

En eso la bestia ataco en repetidas ocasiones sin dar en el blanco gracias a la barrera de Satoshi

- Satoshi baja la barrera... ahora – dijo Zaeta

- TRIATAQUE – gritaron Zenki, Goky y Zaeta

En el momento en que Satoshi bajo la barrera, un gigantesco rayo lanzado por los tres, dio en la bestia derrotándola; sin embargo tras la explosión el hacha de Deba salió disparada en dirección a Satoshi

- SATOSHI CUIDADO... – grito Goky

En eso Zaeta se lanzo sobre Satoshi y lo alego del lugar evitando que le cayera encima el hacha, pero en el momento en que esta toco el suelo una luz cegadora inundo el lugar... cuando la luz desapareció, solo estaba el hacha

- ¿Satoshi, Zaeta están bien? – pregunto Ozuno sin respuesta

- Satoshi, Zaeta ¿donde están? – dijo Zenki

- Basta de bromas Satoshi donde se metieron – dijo Goky

- Han desaparecido – dijo Ozuno

- QUE – dijo Zenki soltando un anillo que tenia en la mano

- Así que eso fue lo que nos paso – dijo Zaeta

- Pero no dice como rayos podemos volver – dijo Satoshi

En el bosque

- Pero ¿por que el Amo Ozuno nos borro esos recuerdos? – dijo Shon

- Por temor – le contesto la abuela

- ¿Temor? – dijo Sherry

- Pero que tiene que ver esta área con ese relato – interrumpió Kasue

- Ozuno dejo escrito que en esta zona fue ese combate y que los dos guardianes habían sido transportados por el tiempo – le contesto la abuela

Acaso Zaeta y Satoshi son de quienes habla la abuela Saky , ¿a que se refiere con el temor de Ozuno?

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Una razón para...

En el bosque...

- Eso quiere decir que esta anomalía en el campo temporal tiene mas de 1000 años – dijo el profesor

- No puede ser profesor, si fuera así la hubiéramos detectado antes – dijo Kasue

- Lo que sucede es que ellos están aquí – dijo la abuela

- Quieres decir que el guardián de la tierra y el guardián celestial están aquí – dijo Jukay

- Tengo mis sospechas de que si

- En donde, quiero conocer al guardián celestial

- Maestro Jukay, compórtese – dijo Kuyibarashi

- ¿Guardián celestial y de la tierra? – pregunto Sherry

- Si son dos guardianes del tipo cambiante

- ¿Cambiante? Si Zenki a cada rato cambia

Zenki continua recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados sin tomarle importancia a la platica

- No Sherry; Zenki solo cambia en nivel de poder, pero estos cambian tanto su físico como su carácter y poder – dijo Shon

- Entonces recuerdas algo Shon – dijo la abuela

- Educación básica de un guardián

- x-x'... bueno pero eso es lo que creo, mas con la aparición de Zaeta

- Cierto su nombre es el mismo – dijo Sherry

- Y la coincidencia de que el muñeco de peluche se llama Satoshi – dijo Kasue

En el templo

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer – dijo Satoshi

- Creo que seguiremos el juego – le contesto Zaeta

- Quieres decir que...

- Así es

- YO NO QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO UN MUÑECO DE PELUCHE – dijo con reproche

- Pues tu lo elegiste

- Podemos cambiarlo si porfa – dijo con brillo en los ojos

- No se, tal vez ellos ya saben quienes somos

- Por que lo dices

- Por que la caja estaba abierta

- Pero ellos no se acordaran de nosotros, no sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde esa vez

- No lo creo

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa?

- ¿Cual?

- Ozuno prometió que no me separaría de ellos y que tampoco me encerraría, así tendría obediencia total por parte de Zenki y Goky... al desaparecer nosotros él perdería el control sobre ambos, por lo que era mas seguro para él borrar sus recuerdos

- Ya recuerdo... y si tienes razón ¿entonces?

- Ya te dije... seguiremos el juego

- ¬¬ yo ya no quiero ser un muñeco... me perderé de toda la acción

- Solo nos quedaremos un tiempo luego veremos que hacemos

- Esta bien

- Bueno a terminar de limpiar... ¿me ayudas?

- ¡Ah no! recuerda que soy un muñeco de peluche y no estoy vivo

- ¬¬' nada mas cuando te conviene verdad

Al atardecer

- ZAETA YA LLEGAMOS – grito Sherry

- SHERRY TENGO HAMBRE –dijo Zenki

- Otra vez, ¿que nunca vas a pensar en otra cosa?

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Zaeta

- Que raro, aquí no hay nadie – dijo Kuyibarashi

- Hermana estas segura, que esa guardián celestial esta aquí – dijo Jukay

- No empiece maestro

Buscando en la habitación que le asignaron a Zaeta la encuentran profundamente dormida

- Creo que estuvo trabajando duro – dijo Sherry

- Eso lo quiero ver – dijo Zenki

Zenki y Sherry entraron en la biblioteca y la encontraron limpia

- Pues si que eres desconfiado

- ... si lo que tu digas

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Zaeta

- PERO QUE HERMOSA – grito el maestro Jukay al verla

Repentinamente se lanzo sobre ella, pero fue detenido con una sola mano... bueno lo agarro de su traje antes de que cayera en la cama... ¿Goky?

- Maestro... no creo que le convenga – le dijo el guerrero

- Vaya maestro me avergüenza – dijo Kuyibarashi

- Suéltame... te digo que me sueltes – alegaba Jukay

En eso la abuela Saky se acerca a Goky

- Shon, no era necesario que te transformaras en el amo Goky para detener a Jukay

- Si con un escobazo hubiera sido suficiente – dijo Kuyibarashi

- Y te dices mi aprendiz, deberías tenerme mas respeto – dijo ofendido el maestro Jukay

- Pues si se sigue comportando así... - dijo Sherry al llegar

Sin embargo el rostro de Goky se mostraba serio y a la vez alerta

- Observen en la cabecera de la cama – dijo Goky en voz baja

Todos voltearon y vieron sentado a Satoshi... a pesar de aparentar un muñeco de peluche su mirada era fría y penetrante... y tenia la vista clavada sobre el maestro Jukay

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – continuo diciendo

Luego de cerrar la habitación todos se dirigieron al recibidor del templo y Goky ato al maestro Jukay a una silla

- Vamos no es para tanto amo Goky – decía Jukay con el fin de que lo soltaran

- Creo que no se dieron cuenta... o me equivoco – dijo Goky con tono serio

- ¿Cuenta?... de que amo Goky – dijo la abuela Saky

- Tal parece que la fría mirada de Satoshi me hizo recordar varias cosas

- En verdad

- Si y una de las mas importantes...tal vez Zaeta tenga el sueño como una roca...

- Cierto ya que con el escándalo que hicimos y no se despertó, eso si es tener sueño de piedra – dijo Kuyibarashi

- Pero... Satoshi estaba vigilándonos...

- No creo nada ese es solo un muñeco de felpa... y por cierto muy feo – dijo Jukay

Cerca de allí, mas bien en la habitación de a lado escuchando a escondidas y con una tachita en la frente

- Muñeco de felpa... grrrr... y para colmo feo... grrrr ese anciano me las va a pagar – decía Satoshi en voz baja

De regreso con el grupo

- Pues al que usted llama muñeco es el guardián de la tierra, y es capaz de no solo cortar su cuerpo en pedazos, sino que su alma también

- Glup – el maestro Jukay puso cara de terror

- ¿Realmente es un demonio poderoso? – pregunto La abuela

- Si, con decirles que en una ocasión estuvo a punto de matar a Zenki

- ¿Que has dicho? – dijo Sherry

- Satoshi me juro que protegería a Zaeta

- Pero por que estuvo a punto de ...

- Lamentablemente eso es una de las cosas que no recuerdo – le dijo interrumpiéndola

- Eso quiere decir que el Amo Goky no ha recuperado la memora del todo – dijo La abuela

Camino a la habitación donde se encontraba Zaeta

- Bien afortunadamente Goky no se acordó el por que quería matar a Zenki – pensaba Satoshi – y seguro, Zenki tampoco

Al amanecer en la habitación de Sherry

- ZENKI QUE RAYOS TE ESTADO DICIENDO – grito Sherry al encontrar a Zenki junto a su cama

Debido a los grito, casi todo mundo despierta en el techo... por el susto Jukay termino colgado del abanico de techo de la habitación donde dormía junto con su discípulo... ¬¬' pobre abanico que culpa tenia

- Por los Dioses que en esta casa no se puede despertar tranquilo – dijo el maestro Jukay mientras se bajaba

- ¿Despertar?, al menos usted pudo dormir... con sus ronquidos me desvele casi toda la noche – dijo Kuyibarashi

Realmente son tan peligrosos, cual será el motivo del rencor de Satoshi a mi no pregunten... ni yo lo se ¬¬U...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- Un "posible" enemigo

- NO TODO MENOS ESO

Zenki sale corriendo del la habitación de Sherry y corre hacia fuera del templo, Mientras Sherry le sigue con el brazalete en mano

- PUES MAS TE VALE QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME HACES ESTO – dijo al detenerse en la puerta principal

- Y esto es de todos los días – dijo la Abuela Saky al salir de su habitación

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Zaeta, ella había quedado con el cabello completamente erizado por el susto... parecía un verdadero erizo de mar

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Satoshi – dijo algo molesta

- Y ora por que tan enojada... vaya te vez bien con ese nuevo look

- Muy gracioso, muy gracioso... – Zaeta lo ve con mirada asesina

- ^^... O vamos no te enojes que no eres árbol

Rato después, luego de que Zaeta usara todo un tarro de gel para aplacarse el cabello ^_^

- Bueno será mejor un poco de ejercicio para calmar el mal genio

- ¿Genio? No sabia que concedías deseos

- Ya te habías tardado... – dijo resignada

- No reclames tu me pegaste esta forma de ser

Tras cambiarse poniéndose un conjunto deportivo para correr, se dirigió al porche del Templo donde la abuela Saky barría las hojas que habían caído durante la noche

- ¡Buenos días! – saluda Zaeta quien continua corriendo calle abajo

- Pues si que tenia prisa – dijo La abuela

Rato después en medio del bosque, Zaeta y Satoshi practicaban artes marciales, en eso Zaeta le da una patada al felino haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol

- CALMA que solo es un entrenamiento – le dice Satoshi quien apenas puede levantarse

- Pues quien te manda estar tan distraído

- Tu lo que quieres es matarme

- No que yo sepa no tengo razón para ello

- x_x... y lo dices como si nada

Sin darse cuenta tres sombras por separado espían a los guerreros

- No hay duda de quienes son, de hoy en adelante tendremos mas cuidado Rey Negro – dijo en voz baja un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual vestía pantalón negro y playera sin mangas del mismo color

- ... – El chacal asiente con la cabeza

Mientras del otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento una sombra sin forma párese ser en realidad ¿una cámara?... en otra parte desconocida, tres personas ocultas en la oscuridad; observaban a Zaeta y Satoshi mediante "un espejo mágico"... ¬¬ mas parece una TV

- Vaya, vaya mis cálculos no fallaron – dijo la voz de un hombre – ya aparecieron los guardianes del cielo y la tierra

- Ya va a presumir – dijo la voz de un niño

- Si ya se le subieron los humos – dijo una Chica

- QUE USTEDES NUNCA VAN A DEJAR DE MOLESTARME – grita furioso

- Y TU NUNCA VAZ A DEJAR DE HUMILLARNOS – contesta la chica

- Y QUE, YO SOY EL MAS LISTO DE LOS TRES

- SI PERO POR TU CULPA SE NOS ESCAPARON HACE MAS DE 1000 AÑOS

- Y QUE NUNCA VAN A DEJAR DE GRITAR – les grito el niño

- Lo sentimos – contestan ambos

- Lo importante es que ya los encontramos y cuando consigamos el brillo del rayo, los demás serán pan comido – dijo el chiquillo

Tas decir eso, salen de la oscuridad y muestra que solo es un niño de aprox. 10 años, cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color vestido con un traje negro que muestra su rebeldía

- Es hora que el trío de la sombras, trabajen juntos; solo así podremos liberar al príncipe del mal

- ¿Pan comido? – dijo la Chica de aprox. 17 años, de cabello azul e ojos del mismo color y vestida de la misma forma que el chiquillo

- Tengo hambre – dijo el hombre de aprox. 18 años; cabellos verdes e ojos del mismo... ESPEREN UN MOMENTO

- ¿que paso? – dijo la chica mala

- ¬¬!... Es que sonó muy redundante – dice la escritora

- Bueno ya,... escribe nuestros nombres

- Esta bien, así es mas fácil

- Eres pésima para describir a tus propios personajes

- ¬¬x... – la escritora con una tachita en la frente

- bueno que querías que dijera, es la verdad o no

- ¬¬xx...- ahora con dos tachitas en la frente y humo sobre la cabeza

- ¡Ups! Mejor me callo

Tras decir eso la chica le da con un mazo, enterrándolo en el piso (no pregunten de donde salió... el mazo)

- QUE NO PIENSAS EN OTRA COSA MAS QUE EN COMER, BRUNO

- No era para tanto Liz – dijo el chiquillo

- SI COMO TU NO TIENES EDAD PARA COCINAR, ENANO

- NO SOY UN ENANO, ME LLAMO MIKE, MI NOMBRE ES MIKE

- Oigan ¿desde cuando esta ese agujero en el techo?, de aquí se pueden ver las estrellas – dijo Bruno mientras solo se veían estrellas sobre su cabeza

De regreso a donde Zaeta y Satoshi, la sombra que mostraba lo que pasaba en el lugar a los chicos malos ya se había disipado cuando...

- ALTO – dijo Satoshi

- ¿Ahora que?

- Que tal un descanso

- Esta bien – le contesta Zaeta secándose el sudor de la frente

Ambos se sientan a descansar cerca del tronco de un árbol cuando de repente

- Vaya, vaya entonces si era verdad – se escucha una voz conocida

Alarmados Zaeta y Satoshi se ponen de pie e Inugami y Rey Negro prestan mas atención a lo que sucede

- SATOSHI

- ¿Mande?

- Eres un muñeco recuerdas

- Lo siento pero ya nos vio

Zenki se encontraba recargado en un árbol cerca de ellos

- ¿Puedo saber quienes son ustedes en realidad? – les dijo

¿Que será el brillo del rayo?, ¿que planearan ese trío que se llevan como los integrantes del equipo Rocket? y ¿Qué sucederá ahora que han sido descubiertos por Zenki? Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo...

- HEY POR ESO, nos estas insultando – dicen Jessy, James y Meowth saliendo de unos arbustos

- Wo... Wobufet (ellos tienen razón) – dice el mismo Pokémon

- Ustedes ZAPE, que nada tienen que hacer en un fic de una sola serie – dice Satoshi quien los manda a volar

- EL EQUIPO Rocket HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ... WOBUFFETTTT

Continuara...


End file.
